


Forever Yours

by starkerscoop



Series: Starker Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Possessive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Peter forgot to put on his wedding ring before he left.Tony wasn't pleased.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 247





	Forever Yours

Tony knew that Peter had a tendency to wake up late, and thus have to rush to wherever he needed to get to. He knew it very well — had been forced out of sleep most days of the week due to the panicked curses spilling out of Peter’s mouth, watching with bleary eyes as he tugged his shirt on the wrong way and ran out of their bedroom.

So, yes. He was well aware that his husband was far from being the most timely person Tony’d met in his life.

The knowledge didn’t lessen the annoyance that flared in his chest at the sight of Peter’s abandoned wedding ring. It sat on the nightstand next to Peter’s side of the bed, the silver metal gleaming under the sunlight that reached through the windows, taunting him.

No matter how much of a rush Peter was in, he’d always made sure to slip on his ring. Until today, apparently. Tony put it in his pocket, patting it periodically as he went about his morning routine, ensuring that it was still safe in his sweatpants.

When he changed into his outfit for the day, he removed the ring from the sweatpants’ pocket and clutched it tightly in his hand, instead.

He held it throughout the entire drive to Columbia University, arriving with ten minutes left of Peter’s first lecture of the day. As soon as he spotted his husband walking through one of the grass lawns, he stood from the bench he’d been waiting on and started weaving through the students surrounding him.

As he stalked forward, his eyes dipped down to Peter’s left hand, scowling at the bare ring finger the younger man was rubbing absentmindedly, as if he could tell there was something different about it, too.

Tony caught the hem of his shirt and pulled on it insistently, getting him to turn around. Peter followed the wordless instruction, looking both confused and pleased at seeing Tony in front of him.

“Tony?” Peter furrowed his brows, “What are you doing here?”

Tony yanked on the collar of his shirt, bringing Peter down as he did so, and kissed him fiercely.

“Not that I don’t appreciate that,” Peter gasped, pulling away after a few minutes, “but you probably didn’t come here just to kiss me.”

Tony ignored the question, crossing his arms. “I guess we’re single today?”

“What?” Peter’s face dropped.

“I don’t know, Pete, you’re giving me some mixed signals here. You said ‘I love you’ when you left, but you didn’t put your ring on.” Tony watched him glance at his hands, feeling a sick satisfaction curl in his gut when realization finally crossed Peter’s face.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Peter said honestly, “I forgot to put it on. I swear it wasn’t on purpose.”

A smile finally broke out on Tony’s face, “I know, baby. I just wanted to give it to you... and maybe let your classmates know that you’re not suddenly single.”

“I’m still yours,” Peter agreed, kissing his cheek.

“You’ll always be mine,” Tony vowed, slinging a possessive arm around his waist, “I’m yours, too.”

Tony raised Peter’s hand with one of his own, and placed the ring where it belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as an apology for taking a little longer than usual to update my fics.
> 
> Sorry!!


End file.
